


Warmth Support

by orphan_account



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, takes place sometime in season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zed and Chas convince John to allow them to warm him up.





	Warmth Support

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Keeping Each Other Warm/Cool

This case was supposed to go smoothly. They just needed to send the demon back to hell and return their merry ways back to the bunker to prepare against the rising darkness.   
  
But when has anything ever gone right for John Constantine?   
  
Right before the demon was exorcised, it hit John with an ice cold blast. Zed and Chas expressed their concerns, but John brushed them off and insisted that no damage was done. The trio then proceeded to return back to the cabin. Although John managed to hold himself together at first, he certainly wasn't able to hide anything right now.

“John, you're shivering,” Zed states. Her voice is full of concern. “We need to warm you up.”

“I'm fine!” John snaps. “I've handled worse than a little bit of frostbite.”

“I think you should listen to her, John,” Chas says. “You wouldn't want hypothermia to be the cause of your death. There are better ways to go.”

John rolls his eyes. “We don't even have a heater. How would the two of you keep me warmed up in here?”

“We could warm you up ourselves,” Zed suggests. She looks at Chas, who nods at her. “The three of us could cuddle together until your body temperature begins to regulate on its own.”

“No way in hell am I doing that, love!” John interjects.

Chas frowns in disappointment. “John, please. We only want to help.”

John sighs in exasperation. “Alright I'll do it. But that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it.”

The three hug each other on the couch. They arrange themselves in a comfortable position with John in the middle. Despite his previous protests, John accepts their warmth.

There may be many future problems that they'll have to endure, but they don't have to worry about them. For now, they're happy with what they have.


End file.
